narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Karin
bite marks The wikia makes it seem as though her bite marks are forever present, though I've always assumed that they simply appear when she activates her Heal Bite technique. There are several instances where we should be able to see the marks but just don't. Near the end of chapter 662, we should be able to see them, but we only see them when she activates the technique in the next chapter. Another instance would be here, no bite marks on her right arm. Yet another would be in the new Boruto episode. In chapter 480, there's also a sound effect of the marks appearing when she pulls her sleeve up. I'm sure I could find other things supporting this. Is there any source stating they're always there? Munchvtec (talk) 01:46, April 8, 2019 (UTC) :The thing is, that doesn't make sense. I'm no expert in the sound effects, but I think that might just be an effect of the sleeve being pulled. The marks also appear when she isn't bitten. When B wrecks Sasuke's chest, Karin opens her cloak showing bite marks on her neck, but it's Jugo who ends up transplanting some of his flesh. No biting took place, marks were present. I also think it's incorrect to think this is something that requires activation. From what we know, all that is required is for the person to bite her and suck on her chakra, there's no indication there's a conscious need of activation on her part for the healing to take effect. Like I mentioned at Heal Bite's talk page, there many possible explanations, but the bites becoming visible and then not based on "use", which which as mentioned is a rather questionable terminology, is the most speculative explanation I've seen so far. Omnibender - Talk - 04:26, April 8, 2019 (UTC) ::How is it speculative? And that's not the only instance, you chose to only look at one thing I listed. This is being based on what we've seen, it's the least speculative scenario. Saying they are always there when they 100% are not is stupid. The marks appear whenever she's about to let someone bite her. That's an activation. And with the chapter 480 thing, it's not a sound effect of the sleeve, the sound effect is pointing at her marks, which aren't near the sleeve. Munchvtec (talk) 04:28, April 8, 2019 (UTC) :::Someone biting her is something that isn't up to her, the person has to do it themselves. She can offer to let others do it, but in the end it's up to them. Otherwise she could have simply made an unconscious Sumire bite her by putting her arm in her mouth making Sumire bite her. It's not an active use, it's an inherent characteristic of her chakra. The marks being actually noticeable whenever biting becomes relevant is, in my opinion, kinda like most hand seals not being shown when they use jutsu. The marks are simply not relevant most of the time, so they're not drawn when they're not relevant. When they are, they're always shown being uncovered, they don't suddenly "fade in" from clear skin, we would have noticed it in the anime if that was the case. The way you're saying this works is that if Karin were restrained but conscious, people could bite her against her will and not be healed. This being inherent to her, like I'm saying, is anyone who manages to bite her and suck her chakra gets healed whether she wants to or not. Omnibender - Talk - 04:54, April 8, 2019 (UTC) ::::Makes sense, feel free to revert my edit. I still don't think the trivia note on Heal Bite is necessary though, seeing as the marks being present or not is extremely inconsistent. If anything, the fact that they're inconsistent should be the trivia note. Munchvtec (talk) 05:01, April 8, 2019 (UTC) New image for the new era i think this image has a better expression.. Chieko ^_^ (talk) 07:20, April 9, 2019 (UTC) :Feel free to change it. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:28, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Last name Why isn't her name "Karin Uzumaki" and only "Karin"? Why is uzumaki avoided in the article name? Jigen112 (talk) 16:39, September 1, 2019 (UTC) : Because she's never credited with that name! This case is as that of Tsunade or Nagato ;-) .--Sharingan91 (talk) 17:43, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Because although they each have an Uzumaki Parent, we don't know which parents last name they went with therefor no last name is put with them. FlatZone (talk) 20:08, September 1, 2019 (UTC)